There has conventionally been proposed a control circuit for controlling electric power supplied from an alternating-current generator to a load. For example, PTL 1 discloses an alternating-current generator driven by a four-stroke engine, and a control circuit for controlling electric power supplied from this alternating-current generator to a load.